Decode Trailer Abit like TWILIGHT! I swear!
by ShaneMitche fan 4ever
Summary: When Mitchie Cullen finds out her family's serent, she finds its more to it then meets the eye. Shane Grey...not a human,but a vampire. Mitchie and Shane started for fall for one another but everything falls apart when Edward and Bella cullen find out.
1. Trailer

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I need any of that!" Shane Gray, the one that I thought hate me for no reason was saying to me in the middle of the black forest, I knew his secret now…Shane Gray was a _vampire. _I sat without moving, more frightened of him than I had ever been. I'd never seen him so completely freed of that carefully cultivated facade. He'd never been less human… or more beautiful. "You may see a handsome…beautiful…or what ever you want to say type of guy, but I see a monster." He said once more. "I trust you Shane…I trust that you…will never hurt me." I Mitchie Cullen said. "I know you trust me but…I don't know if I _can _control my-self." Shane said once more. "You _can _control your-self, I know you can." I said for the final time. Then it was silent…all you can hear is the leave rattling on the braches. "I promise… I _swear_ not to hurt you." Shane said so this silent can end.

Just as the story finished…Its start all over again but they got a new baby girl…Mitchie Cullen, yes you hear me right Mitchie Cullen Daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. So you may heard there story but this…this is the start of a new begging for Shane Gray and Mitchie Cullen.

Starring:

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Cullen

Joe Jonas as Shane Gray

Nick Jonas as Nate Gray

Dallas Lovato as Nessie Cullen [You don't know Nessie then read Breaking Dawn!!] Selena Gomez as Alex Gray

Miley Cyrus as Miley Strew

And Many more in Decode.

"You already know how I feel, of course. I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you…I don't care what my parent's say all I want to do is stay with you." So I said to Shane. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" Shane said I hear that before but I don't care. "What a stupid lamb." So I said as my mother said to my father. "What a sick, masochistic lion" Shane said as my father did to my mother.

So…would you rather dead for your love?

--------------------------------------

**Ok so its Twilight and Camp Rock, well you will get it more if you don't get it on the Trailer. :P plz review!!! I really would like to get a least one day 153 reviews like Naty or luvbabyv1. Well I hope you guys enjoyed!!**

**-Melissa**


	2. Chapter 1

Mitchie's P.O.V.

''We can't be'' I heard someone said…who is that? I saw a face forming more and more clear but then a loud ringing maked me look my eye's very wide. And again it was my stupid alarm " Dad, it's 4am why do you want me to wake up if I'm not going anywhere?!" I yelled at my dad who was downstairs' with aunt Alice or My mom watching T.V. I got that stupid alarm and throw it outside in my opened window "Ow." I heard someone said outside I leaned over to see it was Grandma Esme gardening.. Wait how garden's at 4am? "Esme, why are you gardening at 4am?" I yelled. "Umm…because I can't sleep" I heard her yell up to me. "Weirdo's" I mumbled under my breath but all I want to do is go back to sleep and see that... There is no word for that beautiful face that I see in my dreams… I sighed and I fell back asleep. "Mitchie wake up!" I heard my mom said. "Mom, its 4am I'm tried, I don't know HOW you and everyone downstairs can be up at this hour even the mutt!". She sighed every time I would call Jacob a mutt she said I got that from my dad but whatever "Soon you will learn, soon" I heard her said softly, sure yea my head was under pillow but I can still hear her, I heard her walk out and that's her way of saying "I will talk to your father so you can sleep more" I love that women at time's he-he I sighed once more, I can't sleep now I down look to my right side and I saw my black dell computer and I decide to turn it on and go on AIM I don't know why I have one I have no friend's but my family that sucks right? I signed in and a IM box popped box. An IM? But who would send me one? I accepted it. _xyoucanfoundmex_? Oh right that's Shane my IM buddie.

**xyoucanfoundmex :** hey mitchie.

_Musicadditcedgirl _: hey shane

**xyoucanfoundmex **: ;D u remember .Aw I see you live in Fork's.

_Musicadditcedgirl _: yea, you got a problem with Fork's?

**xyoucanfoundmex **: well guess wat? I live there too!

_Musicadditcedgirl _: that's so kool! Now I know some1 who lives here

**xyoucanfoundmex **: wat do you mean u now u know some1 who lives here?

_Musicadditcedgirl _: - sighs - im home-school :/

**xyoucanfoundmex **: I see. maybe u can go to public

_Musicadditcedgirl _: yea right! My dad is SO over- protected

**xyoucanfoundmex : **maybe I can talk to him

_Musicadditcedgirl _: good luck!

**Xyoucanfoundmex : **ha ha ur going to leave me to die with ur dad?!

_Musicadditcedgirl : _well….yea! XDD

**Xyoucanfoundmex : **you are a evil little girl!

_Musicadditcedgirl : _I know! XD lolz g2g I can feel alice coming here

**Xyoucanfoundmex : **awww ok bye mitch!

_Musicadditcedgirl : _bye shane

(_Musicadditcedgirl :: _has signed out)

Yea. Me and Shane? We go way back…well when I was 11 that I got my first computer ha ha. I had a shower, got dressed blah blah blah yea yea I got downstairs it's 6am and of course a nice hot warn break-fast is severed from me and my sister Nessie, her name is to long so everyone call's her Nessie cause the mutt called her that. "Yo mop head" And so the usual war of the day begins " Mutt" I said. "I have no idea how you can date _HIM_" I said to Nessie. And of course she stared at me with a clod glare. "Fine but you get a boyfriend I will be the one making the jokes" Nessie said as she would say everyday. And after that I would roll my eyes careless and of course my dad would laugh or chuckle at me saying Mutt. "Oh Mitchie, great news!" Alice said. "What Alice?" I said, wondering and be my rocker-self

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hey guys!!!**

**Well it's the first eppy you guys are so lucky I got the idea today but I would really like 5 review's ****L**** plz help me? Tell every1 u know to sub me and read my series!!!**

**;D I would do a marathon nonstop IF I get one day 50 if I get more I will do something so I can be thx u guys!!!! ;D**

**Well bye!**

**J**** Melissa**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!!

:D I love you guys!! So far I got Words: 1,259 - Reviews: 3!!!

:D Abit more and I will be happy-er!!!

Lolz xDD Plz remember to review!!!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_(Recap)_

"**Oh Mitchie, great news!" Alice said. "What Alice?" I said, wondering and being my rocker-self**

_(Now)_

"Well, maybe your father should tell you" Alice said.

"Ok but why do you guys talk like if you're from the 1980's?! Mom doesn't talk like that but I don't get it why we guys do!" I said wondering like ALWAYS.

"Well--uh--um" My mom Bella said suddering like ALWAYS.

"Well, first the surprise is--" My dad Edward tried to say but I stopped him.

"Wait, I'm guessing a new car?" I swear this family is obsess with car's!!

"Um, no." I can barley hear my uncle Jasper say. But what I don't get is that he has NEVER hugged me OR go near me. Oh well what am I going to do.

"You and Nessie are starting public school next week, there! It's that easy people!" And then the dumb mutt said.

I jumped in total surprise!

"Oh, thanks a lot you dumb mutt!" My dad said to Oh dear Jacob the dumb mutt. I looked over to my mom looking up to the ceiling or the sky, wishing that we would stop talking him a dumb mutt. Um mom, that's never going to happen!! I want to say so badly.

"So wait, I'm starting public school?!" I said with a BIG smile on my face.

My dad sighed. "Yes, You and Nessie are starting Fork's high school next week." My wonderful mother said. Then I started jumping like a little 5-year-old girl who just got a pony for her birthday. I have 6 pony's in total. Well I hugged everyone except Uncle Jasper and the dumb Mutt. I ran to my room, excited to tell Shane.

_With everyone downstairs'_

"Jacob, did you really had to say the surprise?!" Bella said.

"Sorry, Bell's but Cold one over here was taking forever!" Jacob said while he put he's arm over Nessie's shoulder. Edward growled. "Clam down, son" Charslie said, trying to clam Edward down before he attacked Jacob.

"Well, we got to talk about some of the things that are going to maybe happen when Mitchie is in high school" Bella said before the usual Jacob and Edward fighting started.

"Hey, what about me?!" Nessie said in a mad tone.

"You will have Jacob" Edward forced himself to said through his teeth.

"You guys know that Mitchie is a care-free child. So she's a easy target for perverted high school boy's" Bella said, knowing that something bad was going to happen to Mitchie in Forks high school.

"She will do fine Bella." Esme said trying to make Bella happy again, not worried thought she was worried too.

The doorbell rang once then rang again. Rosalie answered the door… _fast_. "Well, hi Charlie" She said trying to keep a smile on her face. "Hello Rosalie" And then Charlie said out of kindness.

"Hey dad." Bella said as she _softly_ hugged him.

"Hi Bell's" Charlie hugged her tightly thought knowing it didn't hurt her one bit.

They pulled away from the hug.

"Hi Edward, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Charslie, and Jacob." Charlie said all there names in one breath.

"Hi grandpa." Nessie said but in a joking way.

"Hey kiddo, now where's the another kiddo the one who is more like me in almost every way." Charlie said in a wondering / joking way.

"She's upstairs' on her computer" Alice said, looking to a wall which it meant she was looking into the future. "May I?" Said Charlie.

"Dad, our house is your house" Bella said like always when Charlie stop's by for a visit.

"Ok, but I got to go soon and plus I got some questions for you guy's" Charlie said whiled he walk upstairs' to Mitchie's room.

_(With Mitchie upstairs' before everything happened.)_

I ran to my room, excited to tell Shane about me going to public school, well me and Nessie but still! I jumped on my bed almost knocking my computer off my bed, I turned it on _quickly, _gosh when I need the computer badly, its so slow! It finally turned on fully but it opened my AIM _slow._ I looked at his username, grrr he's offline! I decide to leave a message

**Musicadditcedgirl ;; hey!! get on!! I got something that you!! im soooooooooooooo freaking happy!!!!! ;D**

I waited for 10 minutes…. _nothing._ I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" as I would say but I knew who it was and it was Grandpa--

"Hey kiddo"_ Grandpa_ Charlie said. I knew it was him, like always!

"Hi grandpa" I got up from my bed, put my computer down and hugged grandpa Charlie.

"How's my favorite kiddo?" And then he asked like when-ever he is in my room.

"Nothing much, on my computer on Youtube." I said, standing there waiting for him to leave! "Well, I stopped for a hello and good-bye, I will be leaving now kiddo" Grandpa Charlie nagged me and he left.

"Bye" I yelled when the door closed. Then I slowly turned my head to my computer.

_Ding!._

Yes! It's Shane!! I smiled with happiness.

xyoufoundmex ;; ok ok im on. so wat do u want to tell me about???

**Musicadditcedgirl ;; well………………………**

xyoufoundmex ;; wat?!

**Musicadditcedgirl ;; im starting fork's high school next week!!! ;D**

xyoufoundmex ;; NO WAY!!!! ;D

**Musicadditcedgirl ;; yes way!!!**

xyoufoundmex ;; I can't wait to see u!!

**Musicadditcedgirl ;; me 2. Well g2g im going to take a nice loooong nap.**

xyoufoundmex ;; ok have a nice nap! ;)

**Musicadditcedgirl ;; lolz byee**

_(Musicadditcedgirl has signed out)_

I turned off my computer. I got up, closed my window and put the curtains down. Got on my bed and fell asleep for a nice nap._ zzzzzzz _was the last thing I said.

_(with everyone downstairs')_

"So, Charlie what do you mean you have a few questions for everyone?" Esme said.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**Plz plz plz plz plz plz review!!!!**

**There's a MEGA HUGE surprise in episode 3!!! ;D**

**And only one person knows' it but the only reason why is cause she guessed it but really it's heart-stopping with abit xDD lolz plz tell everyone u know!!!!!**

**Melissa.**


End file.
